Empezemos de nuevo
by Pryre-chan
Summary: Hola esta historia es un Kurpica & Neon espero que les guste


**Empezemos de nuevo**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Hunter x Hunter no me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 1**

Hola de nuevo como nueva en esta sección hare lo posible para que lo que escriba sea agradable.

Este es un Kurapica & Neon.

(((;;;)))

Caminaba como siempre en ese oscuro pasillo mientras hacia su guardia en aquella mansión que pertenecía a Nostrade un hombre con relación con el bajo mundo, el era el guardaespaldas de su hija que tenia el extraño poder de adivinar el futuro, pero hace poco ella había perdido esa habilidad que le traía grandes costes a su padre y la había limitado a vivir a la mansión esparciendo la noticia de que ella estaba enferma de gravedad.

Pero al Kuruta eso le traía sin cuidado ya que en su mente solo pensaba en los acontecimientos que pasaban ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Se preguntaba internamente mientras caminaba por ese pasillo en tinieblas con el solo retumbar de sus pasos, ¿Cómo empezó? Seguía interrogante el rubio.

Durante sus cavilaciones apenas se dio cuenta que estaba frente a una enorme puerta de madera tallada, el sabia muy bien que había del otro lado.

Dudaba en golpear, su mente le decía que diera media vuelta y se fuera a terminar su ronda pero la otra su corazón (o lo quedaba de el) le pedía que golpease y se olvidara aunque sea un momento su propósito "Venganza" se repetía mentalmente "Vengar a su pueblo" "Encontrar a la Araña" se decía, era cierto tenia una misión que cumplir y la terminaría aun asi la vida se fuera en ello.

Giro sobre sus talones decidido a marcharse y continuar su ronda pero…

-Kurapica, eres tu?- preguntaba una voz a través de la puerta de madera que ahora se hallaba a espalda suya.

No sabia que hacer la voz que le llamaba era bastante atrayente por un momento se sintió un ratón frente a una ratonera, que en cuanto se acerque a comer el queso quedara atrapado, cerró los ojos a modo de reflexión oyendo a sus sentidos .

Al poco sin que el mismo se diera cuenta el otra vez estaba frente a la imponente puerta y la golpeada con un suave toque.

Se quedo por un momento congela su cuerpo no parecía responderle mas sentía una ansiedad por la respuesta que pueda dar la voz al otro lado de la puerta, el corto tiempo se le hizo una eternidad de espera.

-Pasa-respondió la femenina voz para Dicha del rubio Kuruta que sin esfuerzo abría la puerta y entraba sigiloso.

Se adentro en la habitación admirando con la vista su fina decoración y extraños adornos, pero esa distracción le tomo poco porque su vista se concentro en el medio de la habitación donde se hallaba una cama apreciablemente grande rodea da de fina tela que le dificultaba la clara visión de la fina figura que apreciaba a través de ella.

Se Acerco a la silueta con paso silencioso y algo impaciente cosa que el solía tener solo al estar cerca de la figura, una cortina de tela le impedía el paso asi que con cuidado levanto la mano para retirarla y apenas lo hubo hecho pudo apreciar la figura de esa joven de la misma forma que como la vio la primera vez sentada al borde de su cama con unas revistas a su alrededor, esta desvió la vista de la revista que mantenía en su regazo y la tomo en la del joven recién llegado.

-Que Pasa?- pregunto con preocupación al ver que el rubio no daba rastros de moverse.

En cuanto escucho su voz salió de su ensoñación y pudo apreciarla con mas detenimiento llevaba una polera sin mangas, un pantalón corto una cinta que le sujetaba el pelo, el pudo estar numerando muchas cosas mas sobre ella pero esta lo llamo.

-Siéntate a mi lado-le decía con ternura señalando con su mano un espacio vacio a su lado.

El Kuruta viéndola no pudo mas que obedecer, se preguntaba cómo pudo juzgarla antes como mimada y problemática si aun no la conocía completamente, esa era una de las lecciones que le había enseñado "no juzgar" pero acaso el un ser empeñado en la venganza podía hacer eso? Se preguntaba.

La joven consiente de la ausencia de su acompañante resolvió tomarle la mano donde tenia sus cadenas envueltas en sus dedos y llamarlo.

-Kurapica- el mencionado solo alzo la vista donde ella-Pasa algo?-le miraba preocupada mientras estrechaba aun mas su mano.

Se sentía confundido porque una chica como ella se había fijado en el aun después de decirle lo de sus propósitos de venganza.

-Nada-decía calmado mirándola.

-Seguro?- rebatía la joven no muy segura de la respuesta.

-Neon-le llamaba el Kuruta esta vez seriamente

-Si?-le respondía la joven consiente de la personalidad del rubio que quería.

-Como empezó?-le pregunto girando su cabeza y poniendo su vista en sus manos aun entrelazadas.

-El que?-rendía la joven no entendiendo la pregunta y dirigiendo su vista igual a sus manos .

-Lo …nuestro-respondió forzando las palabras, al parecer al Kuruta aun se le hacia difícil expresarse.

-Lo olvidaste?-le pregunto la joven con un deje de tristeza.

-No es que yo…solo dímelo-hablo mientras subía la mirada y la enfrentaba con la de ella viendo que comprendía sus razones.

-Pues entonces seré breve-comento la chica soltando una pequeña risa al final-Primero tu entraste en esta casa como mi guardaespaldas al igual que otros y hiciste un buen trabajo al igual en la ciudad de york durante las subastas me protegiste, inclusive después de perdiera mis poderes y que mi padre no deseaba verme-dijo agachando un poco la cabeza.

-Disculpa yo no…-intentaba protestar el Kuruta pero un dedo en sus labios se lo impidió

-No te preocupes-le decía mientras le regalaba una sonrisa-luego por las bajas en la economía de mi familia de lo primero que prescindió mi padre fue de mi seguridad y mis comodidades, despidió a casi todos menos a ti que te quedaste aun fuera por la mitad de la paga, para ser sincera no lo comprendí, hasta que aquel dia que mi padre me prohibió salir de la manciòn y yo solo lloraba por no poder ir a comprar vestidos, que superficial soy-dijo esto en un susurro- Como ya no tenia a mis doncellas tenia que hacer todo por mi incluso cocinar lo que hacia bastante mal, pero tu me ayudadas a hacer algo decente como pan con mermelada-la joven esbozo una gran sonrisa al recordar sus avances culinarios-poco después de la prohibición de mi padre empecé a llorar por que me sentía sola y mal en las noches fue entonces que tu entrabas en mi habitación aunque yo te ordenar que te vayas y te sentabas al lado mio pero no decias nada pero eso, me reconfortaba, poco a poco tu entraste en confianza conmigo y me dijiste tus objetivos y me sentí muy mal cuando me di cuenta que yo quería mas que nadie esos ojos rojos pero solo por vanidad y no me detuve ni un momento a pensar en la persona que lo porto de vida , ni en su familia o si tenía amigos-la joven entonces poso su ojos en los azules de este y continuo-y esa noche no llore por sentirme sola sino llore por ti y la tristeza que debías sentir con solo pensar en tu posición aun siento ganas de llorar-dijo la peli rosa a tiempo que se tallaba suavemente los ojos-pero esa noche tu te sentaste a mi lado como siempre, pero en poco tiempo ya estaba en tus brazos llorando, no se como llegue allí pero me sentía feliz, pero seguía llorando de felicidad, me dijiste algo que no pude entender y esa fue la vez que me besaste por primera vez, como la primera vez que me acariciaste el cabello, y esa noche yo te dije que te amaba y para alegría mia me correspondiste y asi empezamos…fin-al terminar hizo una pausa dramática y se dirigió al rubio-Que te parece?-le pregunto.

-Creo que…-decia el joven Kuruta mientras se inclinaba hacia la joven-debemos empezar de nuevo-le decía a tiempo que liberaba su mano de sus cadenas y acariciaba el rostro de la joven y la atraía a si para besarla con todo el amor que su ahora intacto corazón demandaba.

FIN

(((;;;)))

Ahh…por fin termine es tarde como las doce (pm) si se entera mi padres o mi hermano me suspenderán el uso de la Pc, pero ya acabe que les pareció me inspire ya saben acepto de todo en los comentarios.

Bueno un saludo a todos los queen este fic y dejan o piensan (mejor si lo hacen)dejar comentarios.

**Pryre-chan**


End file.
